Wranglers
Snake Charmers to the Extreme Wranglers are a Class of the Dardarian Dominion responsible for the handling and training of Dardarian monsters. They are also responsible for breeding, ensuring that the population of Dardarian warrior monsters is up to the standards set by their overlords. Appearance/Biology: Wranglers are naturally muscular, grey-skinned, and bipedal aliens. They have large strong upper bodies, and tough hides resistant to the piercing bites of their animal pets. Wranglers are usually around 5' 6" to 6' in height. Due to the cultural tailoring of the Dardarian Dominion, Wrangler culture centers around this job and their clothing reflects this. Wrangler clothing is usually an advanced form of leather, lined with acid-resistant fibers in the inside and more armoring to prevent from being bitten or stabbed. They all wear thick armored metal gloves that have lengths of chain stored in them, for leashing their pets. Addorning their jackets and pants are various vials of pheromones, poisons, bait, and food, to better manipulate their pets. Wranglers also let shock batons hang loosely at their sides, as well as a plasma-based sidearm. Wranglers have advanced eyesight, especially in the dark, and are surprisingly agile for their size. They breed in manners similar to humans, despite appearing far different. They are completely sentient creatures, despite their subjugation by the Dardarian Dominion. Culture: Wrangler culture centers itself around the importance of the hunt, and the importance of the animals they keep charge of. Wranglers pride themselves, and derive social status, on the number and ferocity of the animals they have hunted and currently keep. Wranglers prefer to settle disputes through brawls and fights. Wranglers are excellent hunters, a skill valued above almost all else. Cowardice in the face of anything, creatures especially, is seen as a crime of sorts, and offensive. Wranglers are famous for their love of gladitorial combat and animal fighting, and any defectors or deserters from the Dardarian Dominion often find themselves to becoming bounty hunters, guides, or actual animal wranglers. Jobs/Abilities: Wranglers are responsible primarily for the capture, breeding, maintenance, and loosing of the various Dardarian monsters. They are charged with ensuring the safety and training of these beasts, making sure they get where they need to go without destroying their transportation in the process. One of the most fascinating abilities of the Wrangler Class is their specifically-tuned psychic abilities. The mind of a Wrangler is specially engineered to be able to understand, communicate with, and control the minds of animals and creatures. Normally, psychics attempting communication with an animal go insane or die of sensory overload, but the Wranglers have been engineered with a natural ability to communicate with ease. They are psychically sensitive, but show no affinity for psychic ability outside of animal control + communication. Commonly Controlled Animals: # Prey-Makers # Warmongers How to Deal with a Wrangler: # Wranglers are usually accompanied by groups of other Classes, as well as their animal pets. Killing the Wranglers first should be a top priority, as killing them will send their animal pets into a crazed psychic rage. # If they are alone, or only with their pets, it is best to kill them as fast as possible. Killing them before they are aware of your presence is preferred. # If they are not alone, they should be a high priority nonetheless. Their deaths will often cause the animals to attack Dardarian forces as much as they are attacking you. Drawing that attention away from you may let you escape with your life.